


Wonderland

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: One of Stiles's new favorite things about holiday shopping is how much Chris loathes it.





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Withmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmoore/gifts).



> Written way too quickly. <3

 

Holiday shopping is easily one of Stiles's favorite things to do. He likes the colorful displays, likes comparing prices and sales until he can get an absolute  _ steal _ . Stiles Even likes the constant Christmas music playing over the store speakers as if anyone just might have forgotten for a moment  _ ‘tis the season to be jolly _ .

One of Stiles's new favorite things about holiday shopping is how much Chris loathes it. He hates the press of harried people, hates the way everyone is trying to sale fake cheer. He hates the long lines and repeat of  _ “Winter Wonderland”  _ performed by three different people within an hour. 

Stiles leads the way down the mall concourse, on mission to get to Sephora so he can get Lydia that pallet she mentioned a few weeks ago. He's babbling, throwing words over his shoulder as he pushes and weaves through the people doing their own shopping. When he gets to his destination, he pauses to let someone by, looking back to gauge whether or not Chris wants to come inside with him or not, he realizes Chris isn't there anymore. 

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. He stretches to his tiptoes to see if Chris got held up, but doesn't see him anywhere. Stiles huffs and heads into the store. 

Chris knows where he was planning to go. Maybe he just wanted to find a little slice of solitude for a few minutes, catch his breath. 

Stiles finds the eyeshadow quickly, but lingers over lip glosses. He could get one, just for shits and giggles. Chris likes his mouth, thinks it's  _ pretty _ .

Stiles grabs a dark red one with some shimmer in it and pays for it with the shadow.

Chris is leaning against the railing overlooking the first floor when Stiles steps out. His broad shoulders stretch the well worn leather of his jacket, and Stiles doesn't bother to stop himself from checking out his ass in those jeans. He trails a proprietary hand low along Chris's back, high enough that it could just be a hello. 

They don't do the PDA thing. Chris says he's too old for it. He says he'd rather show Stiles how much he loves and wants him in other ways. 

Chris turns to smile at Stiles. His blue eyes shine even in the fluorescent of the mall. “Find what you were looking for?”

Stiles holds up the bag, one of his growing hoard. “Yes. Where did you run off to?”

Chris lifts his hand, the one that had been folded along the railing and half hidden against his chest. He's holding a Starbucks cup. “Figured you could use a refresher before the next round of shopping.”

Stiles launches for the frappe, suddenly realizing just how thirsty he is. The frozen treat rolls over his tongue and down his throat, stealing his breath for a moment. It's sugary perfection. “ _ Gingerbread _ ,” he practically moans. “I love you.”

Chris chuckles, “Me or the drink?” 

“You  _ and _ the drink.” Stiles wraps an arm around Chris’s shoulders without thinking about it, and presses his cold lips against Chris's warm ones. 

He feels the momentary way Chris stiffens up. Stiles starts to pull away, apology already forming, but then Chris has his hand cupped along Stiles's jaw. He swallows up The unspoken word and unease. 

When they part, Stiles can't help but let his gaze dart around to see if anyone is watching. He knows how they look--an older guy and a  _ twink _ \--but no one seems to be paying them any attention as they bustle from store to store. 

Chris's eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiles, “Good to know you love me as much as an overpriced coffee.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes and ducks in for another quick kiss since Chris seems to be in the mood. “At least as much.” 

Chris shakes his head and reaches down. For a second Stiles thinks he's going to hold his hand, but Chris just takes his bags so he doesn't have to carry them. Stiles smiles, feeling the lingering warmth of Chris's kiss on his lips. 


End file.
